


bump in the night

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry, Kid, there's no such thing. Post movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written years back. I quite enjoy writing fics that confront Caleb's past nature in some way or another.

* * *

"There's no such thing as vampires," his father assures him sweetly while the boy's blood drips from his fangs. He speaks in a voice that isn't human; if a wolf could talk, it would sound like his father. It's frightening and surreal, something like a demon.

Timothy stares at his father's crimson stained mouth. He can feel the warm and wet oozing down the crook of his neck. He can feel it starting to rain down like water, droplets trickling turning into torrents flowing.

The clawed tip of his father's left index finger brushes some of Tim's hair from his face. "There's no such thing as ghosts," he purrs, but it is only as soft as a snarl. The way those ruby drenched teeth are bared looks like a devil's sneer.

"There's no such thing, Timothy, as ghouls and goblins. Demons and devils. Nor are there faeries or elves or angels," he promises, and those amber eyes are alight with the sinister oath; a threat no longer concealed.

Timothy can feel his clothes soaking through, his entire body is wet, as though he fell in the lake. Red drips from his hair onto his face, and all he can see now is vermillion.

The fur that cover's his father's skin is as soaked as the boy's clothes. He stands tall on his hind legs, fur covering his entire body, now ruddy and wet. He rears back, and the last of his vow comes right before the blow; "There is only me."

Timothy jerks awake before the killing blow can come. He stares at his father, perfectly human and asleep in the bed across, nearly two feet away from his mother.

But the fear doesn't shake, doesn't fade. Because he knows; the wolves are still out there, somewhere. Hiding in the shadows. And maybe still inside, hiding behind haunted, human eyes. Timothy knows his father's eyes haven't really lost their amber.


End file.
